I Found You
by BSlove
Summary: Inuyasha is a young scientist who is trying to get by in life. But when a mysterious girl, from his parents photo albums, appears one rainy day in his bed his easy going life gets turned upside down. Now he is expected to fight a demon to free this girl from certain death. What's worse is that he only has one week to learn how to fight.
1. I found you

**Hey there all! I'm quite excited about this story. I wrote it all in one sitting, which is a surprise to me. I usually get tired after writing a couple pages. but I have to say I'm happy with this one. And I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one: I found you<em>

_The toddler looked up at his mother. Her radiant smile spreading across her face. "Are you sure this is daddy, mommy?"_

_He looked back at the picture of a young teen demon. He had pointed ears and two purple stripes on both cheeks. A crescent moon could be seen through his bangs. His long silver hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with some strands falling from it._

_He stood next to a woman who was wearing a cherry red and sunset pink kimono. It was beautiful on her. Her brown eyes held a mischievous shine to them and her smile held the same feeling. Her brown hair was pulled back in a bun. _

_The boy had an arm over her shoulder like they were more than friends. The toddler looked back at his mother and she smiled again. "Yes that's your daddy Inuyasha. He was much younger here though." Her finger ran over the picture._

_Inuyasha looked at the girl again. "Who is that then mommy? Is that you?" he looked back at his mother, her violet eyes and black hair answering the question without her saying anything. _

_She shook her head, "That was your daddy's best friend when he was younger." She flipped the page of the scrap book and it was filled with pictures of the girl. Her smiling in each and every one of them. There was one that he liked most. It was her and his father, their cheeks were touching and both were smiling while looking up at a camera. It was the last on the second page. His mothers ran over it. "This was the last picture of her that was ever taken. After that she disappeared. Nobody knew what happened to her."_

_Inuyasha looked at her again. How could such a beautiful girl disappear? Was she kidnapped? Did she run away? But she looked so happy. Like nothing was wrong with her life, and his father looked like as well. _

_His mother closed the book and he looked back at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen. He curled up in a ball on her lap and started to fall asleep. _

"_Great things await you Inuyasha." Before he fell asleep his mothers appearance changed, the girl from the picture was holding onto him. "Such amazing things. Wake up soon and find me. I'm waiting." She set him down on a bed of flowers and smiled at him. He reached for her but she was already walking away._

Inuyasha woke and looked at his outreached hand. He flexed it and watched as his claws glimmered in the light. He let his hand fall to his side and turned to look at his alarm clock. 7:55 am. Shit, he was going to be late again! He kicked the blanket off of him and jumped out of bed.

But as always he tripped on some unknown thing that tangled itself around his feet. He kicked at it and ran to the bathroom.

Downstairs his parents were sitting at the little island in their house. They looked up at each other knowing exactly what that thud had been. "Seems like Inuyasha is up." His father said.

"It would seem so." Said his mother, she sighed and looked up at her small chandelier.

Inuyasha dashed down and looked at his parents. He smiled and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of toast and spread some jam over it. "Anything new?"

His mother turned to him and pointed to a part on her arm. "You need to reprogram us Inuyasha. This is just not working."

Inuyasha looked at the hologram arm she pointed at. He nodded, "I'll look at the programming when I get home today." He waved and walked out the other door to the kitchen and started to run to school.

"That means I have to look at this all day?" She yelled after him. Her hologram husband laughed. "Shut up, it's on your face."

Inuyasha ran full force towards his bus stop. He could see the bus doors closing and he pushed himself even more. He and the bus driver weren't the best of friends, so he knew once those doors closed he wouldn't be able to get on. He held out his hand and reached for the bus. He saw some girls in the back waving at him. He waved back. Those were some of his closest friends. Well, as close as cheer leaders get to him. A nerd.

He grabbed a hold onto the bumper of the bus and jumped onto it, grabbing onto the opened window the girls had put down for him. He pushed his book pack threw first then pulled himself up and threw the window. He looked up at the smiling girls who were all standing by him. He smirked at them then sat up and they sat next to him.

"Late as usual Inuyasha." A brown haired girl said. She smiled at him and tapped his nose. Like usual. This was Sango; she was one of his true best friends. She was, of course, a cheer leader but she was the non snobby kind.

Inuyasha nodded to her. "My alarm wasn't loud enough or something." He said to her. He turned to the girl who was on his right and smiled at her. "How are you two lovely girls doing today?"

Sango looked at the other girl, her cheer captain and the girl who Inuyasha had a crush on. Kikyo giggled at him, and tapped her chin. "I'm doing better today than I was yesterday."

He nodded, "That's good to hear. Where's Miroku at Sango?"

Sango looked around the bus for the boy who she so dearly liked. She pointed at a bunch of giggling girls, "Over there." He usually sat with the girls and Inuyasha, but something he sat with some to high pitched giggling girls.

Inuyasha put some ear buds into his ears, specially made for his kind, and hit play on his MP3 player. That's how it usually was. He would chat with the girls and Miroku, if he sat with them, then the rest of the ride he would listen to his music and draw out things for the holograms he made.

Yes, he made holograms. If a scientist were to see them he would take Inuyasha to one of the top rated labs in Japan, but he didn't want to go to one of those places. He liked to stay home with his hologram parents and work on his hologram pets. Why did he have hologram parents? Well, his parents murdered many years ago. He didn't want to live at that house alone so he started to create holograms and his parents were the first he started on.

Granted they still had some problems they were still perfect in his eye. But apparently there were still some problems with the skin of both of his parents. He would have to examine them later when he returned home.

The bus stopped in front of the school and he looked up. The sky, which was sunny and clear when he left his house earlier, was pitch black with clouds everywhere. He stepped off the bus and looked up at the sky. He never has seen it change within 15 minutes like that. He looked over at his friends and walked off toward them. He pointed to the sky, "Is it suppose to rain today?"

A boy with violet eyes looked at him, "There was nothing on the news about it this morning." He looked up at the sky, "But you never know."

Miroku was a man of his word. He took pride in everything he did. Even when he took a peek into the girls' locker room. He did it with pride. Or so he said.

They all walked into the school together. Inuyasha went to the lab, that's where he took his classes. He was a special case. Instead of attending real classes he has special permission to work in the lab. Remember him not wanting to go to an actual lab? Well here is where he actually works on some of his stuff. Not all though. His hologram work is conducted at a private lab in his house.

Today he would be researching and sending out reports on how to build and better the robot. Yes they really asked him to do it. He was stunned when he got the request actually. It's not something he had expected. Not at all. He was use to doing small things. Like how to improve the hand held mixer, or how to make the phone a little mind reader. Well...not really.

Inuyasha spent the whole day looking over previous reports and making up new ones. When the day was over he heard a knock on his door. He looked back and a girl was standing there.

It was Kikyo. She walked in and laid down her purse on a table and walked over to him. "How's it going?" she asked him.

He shrugged while closing the file he was working on. He walked over to his file cabinet and put it away. He closed the drawer and locked it. Slipping the key that was on a chain around his neck back into his shirt. "Not bad." He looked at her and leaned against the cabinet. "What are you doing here?"

He never got any visitors, so what makes today any better?

She leaned on the table next to her purse, revealing some of her breast. She smirked when a light blush crossed his face. She licked her lips then smiled, "I wanted to know if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight. Get to know each other better. Ya know?"

Inuyasha blinked. Since when was he asked out, especially by the hottest girl in school? He looked at his watch then back at her and nodded. "I guess that's fine." He took his lab coat off and laid it over his chair. He turned off all the lights and machines and walked over to her. "Anywhere you would like in specific?"

She picked up her purse and put it on her shoulder. She linked her arm with his and they started to walk out of the lab. Once they were in the hallway every eye was on them. "Well I would like to go to this little café down the street from here. It just opened. It's called Blue Rose Café. It looks so adorable."

She guided him down the hallway and out the doors. She waved at some people as they walked by and soon they were on the sidewalk headed the opposite way of his house. They walked for about ten minutes in an awkward silence till they reached the café.

She was right, it was adorable. It had an easy going feeling to it. The exterior was painted a nice bright blue with white shudders on the windows. There was a gate around it and some sitting area outside with blue umbrellas over the tables. The gate had some flowers growing at the base and some snaked up the fence post. They walked into the restaurant and were greeted by a smiling girl. She looked at the two and motioned for a small table that only two people could fit at. In the middle of the table was a single blue rose.

Inuyasha sat down and looked at the waitress. She was wearing a white dress that puffed out at the skirts a bit and went down to her knees. There was a blue rose bush stitched into the bottom that snaked its way up to her waist. Part of the design was being hidden by her black apron. She took out her writing pad and asked what they would like to drink. Inuyasha asked for sweet tea and Kikyo asked for water then commented on keeping her figure.

The girl nodded and walked off to get them. Inuyasha looked at the window. It was a stain glass one. He was stunned at how beautiful it looked. It was a country side and a single girl in a kimono was holding a single blue rose, but it morphed into a sword on the stem. He didn't know why the artist designed it that way but it didn't matter. The picture that was painted into his mind was very pleasing to think about.

"_I'm waiting for you, Inuyasha."_

He looked around; he could have sworn he heard someone say something to him. Then it hit him. Kikyo. "She's waiting for you Inuyasha." She pointed at the waitress.

He gasped and apologized and looked at the menu. It was American foods. He asked for the baked macaroni and cheese. He looked at his drink and took a sip and looked up at Kikyo.

The waitress had already left and Kikyo smiled again, "So, do you have parents?"

Inuyasha was taken aback by that question. Why would she want to know that? He looked out the front window and noticed the dark sky. He looked back at her. "My parents were murdered five years ago."

That didn't seem to surprise her. "I see, I apologize." She took a sip of her water. "So, you live alone?"

He nodded slowly then peered out the window again. A woman was standing there staring at him. Her hair had been wind whipped and her face looked flush. Her dress was dirty and torn. She was holding something but he couldn't tell what. She took a step toward the window but then Kikyo turned around and saw her. The woman stepped back and ran off in the direction they had come.

Kikyo looked back at him. "Do you know her?"

He shook his head. "Why did you want to go out to dinner again?" He looked at his watch. "At 4."

She looked at his watch then his face, "I want to get to know you better."

He took that in. he looked off to his right and saw their waitress coming with their food. She set down his baked macaroni in front of him then a dish of mussels and clams for Kikyo. She smiled and started to eat it. The waitress took their glasses to be refilled then left after she brought them back.

Inuyasha started to eat his food. It was amazing. How could someone make such food like this? His taste buds were singing in pure happiness from this food. He took out a notebook and wrote down some notes then put it back in his bag. He looked up at Kikyo who had a confused face. "I like to journal food I eat. Write down what it is, where it is, and what I think of it. Makes time alone more cheerful."

She nodded. "So, you work on...robots? Right?"

He looked at her. "I'm not allowed to say anything about the work I do."

She nodded again, "Of course. I guess not even my looks could get me that answer." She laughed. "What was your father like?"

He stopped the fork that was about to enter his mouth. No one ever asked him about his father. And when someone did it was the government. "Are you with the government?"

He watched her left eye twitch and she giggled again. "Why would you think that? Of course I'm not."

He laughed nervously. "Just had to check." He looked at her serious face. "I don't talk about my parents. Not to anyone."

Her face looked a bit defeated but she nodded and continued eating her mussels and clams. Inuyasha finished his plate of food and glanced at the window. It was pouring and he had no way to get home. The waitress brought the check and he placed his credit card down. Kikyo smiled and motioned towards the window. "I'll give you a ride home." Outside the café was a black limo. He nodded as he paid for the two meals. 15 dollars that could have gone towards a new part for his holograms went towards a worthless date. He sighed as he stepped out. Kikyo was waiting in the limo smiling at him, her hair a little wet and clinging to her face some. He looked up at the sky and heard the thunder. He ran towards her and got into the vehicle and smiled at her in a thankful way. The driver started to drive off and did a U turn and started to drive towards his house.

They passed the school and he saw the soccer team outside practicing hard. Miroku would be with them. Grinding his feet into the ground and yelling for everyone to push forward. That's one trait of Miroku Inuyasha liked. He was a diligent captain to his team.

He looked over at Kikyo and she was towel drying her hair. She smiled at him and handed him a towel. He took it and started to pat down his hair a bit. He saw his house come into view and he set it down. He looked at Kikyo who had gotten really close to him. He backed up against the door and looked into her eyes. "Be careful Inuyasha. There's people out there wanting to hurt you." Her hands found the sides of his head and pulled him closer to her. Her rosy pink lips touched his and his lips seared with pain.

He opened the door and fell out. Hitting his head not too softly on the ground. He groaned a bit and looked at Kikyo who was leaning on the seat looking at him. "You better hurry or you'll get soaked." She said then closed the door.

He looked up and rain hit his face. He got up and watched the limo till it disappeared. His fingers ran over his lips and they were smooth as ever. What was that pain he felt when she kissed him then? He shook his head and walked up to the gate that ran around his entire house. He opened it and walked through. Closing it behind him. He walked up to the door and noticed something wrong. He backed up a bit and looked at his bedroom window. The light was on. He didn't even turn it on today and his holograms couldn't even touch most of the things in the house. So they couldn't turn it on. He opened the door and grabbed a bat that was sitting next to a side table next to the door.

He slowly walked up the stairs and kept his eyes on his bedroom door. He noticed his holograms were all turned off. They were going through an automatic update. He reached the top of the stairs and walked over to his bedroom door. It was closed. But of course this wouldn't be easy.

His hand formed around the knob and he slowly and quietly turned it. He held the bat up more and when he opened the door fully a lightning struck right outside his window and the lights went out. His eyes adjusted quickly and he looked at the window then at the flying curtains and finally at his bed.

He lowered the bat as his eyes grew wider. The moon light shown down on her like a spot light. The rain making shadow lines on her. She was on her side facing him, her hair covering some of her face and the skirt of her dress sticking to her legs as it dried. Her hands were pulled in close to her chest and her long fingers were wrapped around something long.

He dropped the bat and watched as she sat up slowly. She peered at him threw her hair; "Finally, I have found you, Inuyasha."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you all thought about it! Tootles ^^<strong>


	2. The Girl in My Bed

**Hello all my wonderful readers (1). : [ Oh well...anywho here is the next chapter. I had fun writing this one too. So I hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. This chapter is a bit early...I couldn't stand sitting here holding it off. .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two: The girl in my bed<em>

Inuyasha looked at the girl. He just stood there staring at her as she stood from the bed. She walked over to him and smiled. Her hands found his face; they were ice cold and wet. His spine instantly became covered in goose bumps. Her eyes looked old, not age wise, but as if she knew so much about the world.

He searched her eyes. Pain, sorrow, lost, love, excitement, years and years of emotions and he saw it all. How could a girl her size and age have so much emotion in her? She was a good head and a half shorter than him. She was small and looked delicate.

She shivered and her eyes looked pleading. "Can I have a shower, please?" he didn't expect that question from her.

He grabbed her wrist and removed her hands from his face. "Who are you?"

She shivered again and stepped back. She started to remove her dress and Inuyasha blushed fiercely and turned around. "You could have worn me…" he grumbled.

The fabric fell to the ground and Inuyasha heard a metal clink against the ground. "Turn around, Inuyasha." She said.

He swallowed and did so. She had pulled her hair back and had a wrap around her breast, pressing them firmly against her body. Her crotch was covered by a pair of simply underwear. What caught his eye though was the large scar on her stomach and the ink that was hiding on her back. He looked at her face. "Where did you get that?"

She sat down next to her dress and looked up at him, waiting for him to do the same. He leaned against his door that he closed and slid to the floor in front of her. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am a protector of treasure. I am bought by families to protect the family treasure and if need be keep it safe for a long period of time."

Inuyasha processed that. Long period of time? She looked and smelled like a human, so long period of time would be, what, 50 years? He nodded.

"Since the Year of Lights, I haven't been bought to protect anything. My last transaction was by a man named Inutashio Takashi, your father." She said slowly.

His eyes widened. She knew his father. His father died a long time ago. About 20 demon years ago, which would be 17 human years, which meant she was older than him! Inuyasha looked at her. Maybe he misjudged her age then. She didn't look older than 17 or 18.

She placed her hand on her scar. "Your father didn't have a treasure. But he wanted one. A protector's body can be morphed to form a treasure."

"What do you mean, 'morphed'?" he asked.

"Our bones are made of a substance much stronger than a human's bone. If a buyer needs to make a treasure then they can use the parts of a protector's body. But your father didn't buy me, so things went very wrong. It left me injured for a year. He took me to a cave and left me there. He came back every day to take care of me. But then he stopped coming. That's when a woman came instead."

"Wait, you said your last transaction was with my dad, but he didn't buy you?" Inuyasha was confused.

"Transaction can mean either a person buying, selling, or taking the bones for a treasure or anything. As long as it involves us, it's a transaction."

"Who was the woman?" he asked.

Kagome reached for her dress and pulled out a picture. She looked at it then slid it across the floor to him. He leaned forward and picked it up. When he looked at it he gasped and looked up at her. "Your mother would often visit me and bring you along. She felt horrible for what happened between me and your father. When she told me he died I was so distraught, but there was nothing I could do. I had to hold the treasure for you though. I couldn't give it to you then. You were much too young."

"What treasure?"

Kagome held up the sheathed object. "It's a sword. I don't know why he decided to use a sword, or if he even decided to. But that's what came out of me and there was nothing we could do to change it."

He touched it but recoiled. His hand was burned, from a sheath. He looked at Kagome, "So how am I supposed to have this sword if I can't touch it?"

"It has to accept you, till then you can't hold it. You have to remember, it is made from my bones. You must be careful with it. If you touch it when you're not ready it could kill you." Kagome said putting it in her lap.

She took the sword out of the sheath. The handle alone was magnificent. It was a blood red color and it had an arch over the handle. It looked like the body of a snake and wrapped around the bottom of the handle. She pulled the sheath completely off and he stared in fascination. The blade was long and curved. It had writing going all the way down in blue ink it looked like and the blade shone with an importance. There was an engraving of a snake going down it in green; it had three heads, each with a different face which looked human. One had his eye open wide and his mouth agape. Kagome pointed at it, "Fear." She said and pointed at the next one. It looked like a crying face. "Sorrow." The last one didn't look sad but not happy. "Alone." She looked up at him. "These are what the sword was made on. If you are to have any while facing an enemy or while using the sword you will be burned."

"Why would I be burned?" he asked as he watched her sheath it again.

She stood and walked over to him, and looked down at him. "It will reject you. If it rejects you, you have to start all over again." She nudged him with her foot. "Can I shower now?"

He looked up at her body; it was covered in goose bumps. He nodded and stood. He opened his door and looked at the sword. "You shower with the sword?"

She held it closer to her body, "Yes, till you are ready it has to stay with me at all times."

He nodded and took her down the hall to the bathroom. He showed her how to use it and left her to get her a towel. When he got back she was looking at herself in the mirror. The sword lay across the counter in front of her. Her hair had been pulled back and she was examining herself. That's when it all clicked.

"The photo album…" he whispered to himself.

She looked back at him and dropped her hair. Now she looked a bit different. She took the towel and thanked him. She closed the door and he just stood there for a few brief minutes, listening to the water run and her get into it. She prepared herself a bath. She must have been tired. He had seen her earlier that night running in the rain.

He turned on his heels and went to his room. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"**Hello?" **the person on the other end said.

"Miroku, I need you to come here. Now, and bring Sango with you. I know you two are together." Inuyasha said as he went to his parent's old room.

"**Why? We were about to get done and dirty man." **Inuyasha heard Sango shriek and Miroku yelled at her to put the bat down.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "When I got home today there was a girl in my bed. Now she's in my shower. I need you guys here."

Miroku was silent for a minute and Inuyasha heard him say, **"Inuyasha need us Sango. We must go and aid him with a girl who was in his bed and who is now in his shower."**

"When you say it, it sounds perverted."

"**How else am I suppose to say that? You call me expecting me to act like there's nothing perverted about that?" **Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha sighed. "Just get over here." He heard Miroku say something but didn't care to know what and he hung up.

Inuyasha scanned his parent's room. It hadn't changed since his mother died. He walked over to her closet and opened the doors. He knew what he was looking for but didn't know where it was. He scanned all the shelves and the floor. He finally spotted what he wanted on the top shelf in the back. It stuck out like a sore thumb. The leather cover had become old and dirty and the pages were ripped on the bottom. Inuyasha reached up and grabbed it. He pulled it down along with a some other things he didn't want. Dust flew up and he coughed a bit. He looked down at the floor and saw a couple pieces of fabric lying by his feet. He put the album under his arm and picked the fabric up. It was a female kimono.

He folded it back up and took it with him. He walked down stairs and turned on the holograms. He looked at his parents when they walked in. They smiled at him and sat down at the island in the kitchen. He looked at his father. He didn't know about Kagome till today so he didn't put any of that data into his hologram father. He would be of no use, the same with his mother.

He heard the door bell ring and shook his head as he went to answer it. Miroku and Sango looked at him with a look that could almost kill, injure at the most. Sango was the first to say anything, "You better have a good reason to call us over at this time of the night." She walked past him and into the kitchen.

Miroku nodded at him and followed Sango. Inuyasha closed the door and walked into the kitchen himself. Sango had made some sandwiches and poured some soda. She looked up at Inuyasha, "So what's so bad about having a girl in your bed and shower?"

Inuyasha took his own sandwich and started to go through the album. He turned to the page that was filled of one girl and his father. He pushed it towards them and let them look at it. "She's pretty. Who is she?"

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She is called a protector. And she is in my shower as we speak." Inuyasha said through bites.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha. "You just said a protector, right?"

He nodded. "You know about them?"

"My family is a long line of priest. In the past my grandfathers have helped some of them. Taken them in to keep them and their treasure safe. I know everything about them." He looked down at the picture of the girl. "Kagome Higurashi, she disappeared after being bought by the Onigumo family." He looked up at Inuyasha, "It's said that she still has their treasure, but that she disappeared after someone used her bones to make a treasure." Miroku looked at the hologram of Inuyasha's father.

Inuyasha looked at the hologram as well, "My father."

Miroku nodded. He looked up at Inuyasha again, "Has…anyone approached you lately, that seem abnormal?"

Inuyasha was surprised by the question. He swallowed the food and looked at Miroku. "How…I mean…"

"So someone did." Sango said. "Who?"

Inuyasha looked at the kimono. "Kikyo, from school."

Sango gasped, "For real?"

He nodded, "She just randomly came into the lab today and asked me to dinner. She was asking all these weird questions. I didn't understand anything. And then…she…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"She what?" Came a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Kagome standing there in a pair of his boxers and a white t-shirt that hung off her shoulder some. A towel was draped over her head and her hair was up in a bun. She looked at him. "What did she do?"

"She kissed me…" He said. Kagome walked over to the island and placed the sword on the counter. She looked at the two new people and the holograms.

"Your friends?" She asked him.

He nodded, "This is Miroku and Sango, guys this is Kagome."

The two smiled at her. She looked at Miroku, "You're a priest?"

He waved his hands and laughed sheepishly, "No, I come from a long line of priest though."

She nodded. "I know, your great grandfather took me in a couple nights." She looked at Sango then back at Inuyasha. "What happened when she kissed you?"

Inuyasha wasn't expecting that question, "My lips got burnt."

Kagome thought about what he said and picked the sword up she looked at Inuyasha and touched his bare arm with it. Inuyasha jumped back and looked at her, "What was that for?" he yelled.

"Is that how it felt when she kissed you?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked down at his arm and thought about it. "It felt similar to that…I suppose."

Kagome looked at Miroku then, she walked over to him. She touched his arm with the sword and it burned him as well. He jumped and looked at his arm. "Why did you do it to me?" he asked. He looked down at her and noticed she got awfully close. She pulled his face down to her and grazed her lips against his. He jumped back and his hand was against his lips.

"Are they similar?" She asked him.

The three people looked at her then at Miroku, he nodded. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "She is a protector."

"How can you make that decision without even seeing or knowing her?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at her, "Only protectors can burn people through a kiss. If the person they kiss gets burned it means they are rejecting them. If I was to kiss Inuyasha I would not burn him. Not because he accepts me, but because his family line did. This Kikyo was rejected by him," She turned to Inuyasha, "I'm sure she told you to be careful since there are people after you."

He nodded.

"She's right. Once the treasure accepts you there will people after you. Protectors, humans, demons, spirits, doesn't matter, they will come after you. Kikyo is just the first. They will ask you strange questions; want to know you more in depth. You have to be careful. No matter if you know them." She looked back at Miroku and Sango, "Anyone could be someone after you."

"Are you accusing us of being the bad guy?" Sango asked pointing a finger at her.

"No, you two wouldn't do anything to harm Inuyasha." Kagome said. She sat down next to the holograms and looked at him. She stuck her hand through them and peered at it. "What are these?"

Inuyasha looked up. She had her arm stuck through the torso of his father. "Those are holograms; I made them to resemble my parents after they died…"

"They didn't die at the same time though." She said looking at him.

"I've been told to tell that to people who ask. My father died in the Year of Light, my mother grew deathly ill and died five years ago." Inuyasha sighed. He was told by the government to tell people that his parents were murdered. He didn't understand why though. Hell, he didn't understand anything that was going on. He looked at Kagome. She was looking at the kimono and album.

She leaned over and poked the kimono. Then she picked it up and held it up to examine it fully. It was cherry red and sunset pink. She looked at Inuyasha, "Where did you get this?"

"It was in my mom's closet." He said looking at it. "It's yours isn't it?"

She sat down and laid the kimono out and looked at it fully. She looked at the hologram of Inutashio and smiled. It was the first time Inuyasha had seen her smile. She looked amazingly beautiful. She nodded. "Inutashio got it for me for a festival we went to."

Inuyasha opened the album and turned to the page of her and his father. He pushed it towards her and let her look at it. "Why are there so many pictures of you?"

She looked at him, her smile gone, "I don't know. Inutashio and I would do a lot together when I wasn't owned. He always carried a camera with him and took pictures. There were more…" She said turning the page. A wedding picture was on the next page and she looked at the smiling couple. It was Inutashio and his wife, Izayoi. She was so beautiful. She looked up at Inuyasha. "They got married a couple years before your father took the treasure out of me. I attended the wedding." She pushed the book over to him and pointed at a girl who was smiling at the camera while hugging Inutashio. "I loved your father more than anything. He treated me like a normal person even though I wasn't. I was so grateful to him. I barely knew your mother till after your father died. I then loved your mother dearly." Kagome blushed slightly, "And her apple pies."

Inuyasha chuckled, "She made amazing apple pies."

"This is all nice and fuzzy and junk. But there's still this question." Sango said, everyone looked at her. "If Kagome belonged to the Onigumo family before disappearing does she still belong to them? And who is coming after Inuyasha? Is there a big guy behind the little ones?"

Kagome looked at her, "How did you know I belong to the Onigumo family?"

Sango pointed at Miroku, "He knew."

Kagome looked at Miroku and figured he heard from a grandfather. She stood and lifted the back of the shirt she was wearing and showed them the tattoo on her back. It was a blood red snake that twisted around itself in a trinity knot. Its mouth was open and its fangs were out, the tongue slithering over her backbone. They stared at its green scales. "It's an ownership tattoo. Every protector has one. It changes when ownership changes. It's painful but its quick." She dropped the shirt. "And as for the enemies, Naraku Onigumo is the head guy, as you put it Sango. He has been searching for me for the longest time. He has his minions search for me. I'm sure Kikyo is one of them."

"How can we tell?" Miroku asked.

"Her body, she will have an ownership tattoo somewhere." Kagome said.

Sango shook her head, "Is this even real? I feel like we are in a movie."

Kagome sat down and looked at her, "If this is a movie, it's only the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought! I hope you all enjoyed this. Tootles^^<strong>


	3. A New Battle

**Hey there everyone here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it. I enjoyed writing it. Though I almost didn't stop writing. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and friends.**

**Enjoy!~ **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: A New Battle<em>

Kagome sat silently on the bed of Sango's room while she was going through her closet. She was throwing stuff out and onto the floor. She looked back at Kagome and smiled, "I know it's in here somewhere…" She went back to searching.

Kagome nodded. She was going to go to their school as a student but needed a uniform. Sango had a uniform from when she was younger that would fit Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku were against the idea of her going to the school for the simple fact of Kikyo and any others who would try to hurt her. Sango, though, countered that by stating that she could protect herself and that she had the three of them there to help her.

Sango stepped over all the clothes and looked at Kagome, "Found it." She held up the short black skirt with a plain white, long sleeved, button up shirt, black tie and a nice long cape. Sango looked at it. "It's sort of Harry Potter ish but it's comfy." She handed it to Kagome.

"Harry Potter?" Kagome looked confused.

Sango shook her head, "I'll explain that one later." She said and let her get changed. She got a pair of black flats and handed those to her and examined her after she was done. "Hmm, maybe if we pull some of your hair back." She said and grabbed a hair band and a brush. She brushed some of Kagome's hair back and put it into a ponytail then put a clip on bow. "Now that looks much better." She said after looking at Kagome.

Kagome nodded and followed Sango out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. The guys were talking over a plate of bacon. Sango walked over to it and grabbed a strip and started to eat it. Kagome sat down on a stool next to Miroku and looked at them all.

"I still don't approve of this." Inuyasha said.

Kagome pulled the sword close to her, "I'll be fine. I know how to defend myself."

Miroku cleared his throat, "What if it's more than just Kikyo coming after you? We don't know who's who at that school; we don't need an army coming after you while we aren't around."

Sango rolled her eyes. "What do you guys need? Proof that she can defend herself against more than one person? Well then let's fight her. The three of us against her."

Inuyasha looked at her, "No, all I need is my father spirit to come after me for hurting her."

"Same, I'm not all for ghost." Miroku said.

Kagome coughed, "You both forget that I am a protector. I protect. That includes me. Do you honestly think I only have a sword as protection?" she held up the Takashi treasure.

The three friends looked at her, "You have more than one treasure?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. I have about ten to be exact." Kagome said and grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite of it.

"How do you have so many?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, over the years I have collected treasures that I have won from other protectors, or treasures that I have to take since my owner dies." She said.

Sango looked at her, "How old are you?"

Kagome looked at her, "Human years? I'm about 135. In my years I'm only 13."

"Wow...so old yet so young." Sango said. Kagome nodded and grabbed another piece of bacon.

Inuyasha thought about that, that's why he thought she had so much experience. She had been alive for 135 years. He looked at his watch. "We have to get going if we want to be there in time."

Sango looked at her kitchen clock and nodded. "We can go in my car since Kagome can't get on the bus."

They all grabbed their bags, Kagome grabbing a bag that Sango prepared for her, and headed out to the driveway. Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the back and Miroku sat in the front with Sango. Once they got settled in Miroku put on the radio and looked back at Kagome, "What kind of music do you listen to?"

Kagome looked startled almost by that question, "Well…I don't listen to music."

Miroku nodded and just put on some classic rock. Sango started to sing along as did the boys and they were all laughing. Kagome looked confused but smiled when Inuyasha looked at her. They pulled into the school parking lot and Kagome got out first and examined the school building. She shivered, "She's here, and she knows I'm here."

Sango looked at the boys then at kagome, "Who does?"

Kagome looked at her, "Kikyo." She said and closed the door.

She followed Sango and the boys into the school. Sango looked back at her, "I called the school last night and told them about you coming. They said that you need to visit the office first to get enrolled then your schedule. I asked them to match my schedule but if you want it changed that's fine."

"I don't plan to stay that long, so it doesn't matter." Kagome said as she held eye contact with some people. "There are 12 protectors enrolled in this school."

"You can tell?" Miroku asked.

"Protectors can sense other protectors. It's their aura; it's different than a human's or a demon's." She said as she held eye contact with another protector. "Five of them belong to Naraku."

They reached the office and Sango looked at the boys, "Go ahead I'll stay with her." They nodded and watched as the two girls walked into the office. Sango chatted with the office lady and helped Kagome fill out the enrollment papers. After that they got her schedule and they left the office.

Kagome looked at it and looked at Sango. "What is Drama?"

Sango looked at her, "It's an acting class of sorts."

"You want to be an actress?"

Sango nodded, "I want to move to America one day to become an actress there. Have you ever heard of America?"

Kagome looked up from the piece of paper, "I've been there. Someone bought me and they lived there. But they died so I came back here."

Sango nodded, "Well that was how long ago?"

"When I was first put on the market."

Sango nodded again then stopped in front of a door, "This is the class room." She inhaled some air. "Kikyo is in this class though."

Kagome held the sword closer. "Don't worry about me."

Sango nodded yet again and pushed open the door. She let Kagome walk through first then she did. She looked at the class who all had their eyes on Kagome. Kikyo was in mid sentence and her mouth was hanging open as she stared at Kagome. She closed her mouth and her lips turned into a smile.

"Well, well, well, what did you bring us Sango?" She said.

"An exchange student; her family is friends with mine." Sango shrugged.

Kikyo jumped off her desk and walked over to Kagome. She leaned in to where only she could hear her, "Wait till Naraku hears about this." She leaned back and smirked at her. "I would love to get to know you better…"

"Kagome."

"Yes, Kagome, we should have a chat after school." Kikyo examined her nails, "At the park. You can even bring your little posy." She waved her hand in the direction of Sango.

Kagome nodded, "I would have it no other way."

Kagome walked to an empty desk and sat down. Sango moved passed Kikyo and sat next to Kagome. She pulled her a little closer to her, "What are you thinking? She obviously wants to fight."

Kagome looked at her almost dully, "This is the ways of the protectors, Sango. I betrayed her owner and I still have his treasure. It is her duty to fight me." Kagome looked at Kikyo who was staring hard at her, she looked back at Sango, "She won't win Sango, have faith in me."

Sango sighed but let the argument go. She texted Inuyasha and Miroku informing them of the fight. They of course told Sango it wasn't going to happen but she knew Kagome was stronger than them. She sat back and let the day unfold.

During the day Kagome pointed out all the protectors to her. She never knew there were so many at her school and that they were friends of her. They all looked almost amazed to see Kagome. When Sango asked her about it she just smiled at her. The two girls met up with Inuyasha and Miroku after school, they not looking to happy at all.

"You are not going to the park." Inuyasha was first to say.

"Over my dead body." Miroku said. "This is not going to happen."

Sango almost laughed, she knew this would happen.

Kagome looked at Sango, "I'll walk if I have to."

Sango shook her head, "No need. I already agreed to take her to the park. She can protect herself. Have faith in her." Sango said and got in the car. Kagome got into the front seat as Sango rolled down the window. "You all can get in and go and make sure she stays protected or stay here and be paranoid that she is dying on the park grounds." The boys were in the back seat faster than possible.

Sango laughed as she drove out of the lot. "That's not something to laugh at." Miroku said. Sango just shrugged.

She drove about ten minutes to the park. When she got there Kagome was the first to be out again. She looked at the park and saw Kikyo standing in the center of a field with more than 5 demons behind her. Kagome closed the door and walked over to the field, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha close behind.

Kikyo smiled and looked at Inuyasha. "Hello Inuyasha, I see you didn't take my warning to heart."

Inuyasha looked at her, "Course not."

Kagome placed her hand on her scar and looked at Kikyo. "I'm guessing you want the Onigumo treasure."

Kikyo scoffed, "Why else would I ask you to come here?"

"To kill her." A demon behind her said.

Kikyo smirked as her hand lit a bright red color, "Oh yes of course." Two swords came out of the light and she grabbed the handles of them and looks at Kagome. "That too."

Kagome's own hand lit a bright red color. She pulled a long blade out of her scar. Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku stepped back as they watched the weapon come out of her. When Kagome pulled it fully out she looked at Kikyo. "Blade of a Thousand Souls. Fang Family." She said.

Kikyo scoffed again and charged her. Her two blades landed on Kagome's and she hissed at her, "Twin Blades of Death. Onigumo Family."

"This brings back old memories, sister." Kagome said as she pushed Kikyo off of her.

Kikyo looked at her after steadying herself. "You'll die Kagome. I guarantee you that."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter. I know, I left it on a clifty but it will be worth the wait. Let me know what you thought about it~ Tootles^^<strong>


	4. A Week

**So after a couple years I finally have a new chapter. Hopefully you will like it. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: A Week<em>

_Kagome sat back in the chair she was offered. She looked around her; she was in a conference room with her current owner Mrs. Kagura. She was a fancy sort of woman who liked money. When she bought Kagome she used her to get a treasure but she had served her purpose. They were at the Onigumo building to make a transaction. _

"_Now when Mr. Onigumo walks in make sure you look charming. He needs to like you in order for him to buy you." Kagura said. She smoothed Kagome's hair down and smiled, "You will serve him good I'm sure."_

_Kagome just nodded. She was quite use to this process. Being bargained over was nothing new. Kagura was hoping for a big check to, if she didn't get it she would beat Kagome. That Kagome was sure of. _

_The doors to the left of the two women opened and in walked a man with black hair and a conniving grin. Behind him was a girl that looked a lot like Kagome. She had her head bowed and only looked up when the man stopped. She looked at Kagome and smiled a slightly disturbing smile. _

_Kagura stood from her seat, "Mr. Onigumo, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said extending her hand for him to shake. _

_He looked at it then back at her, "I don't shake hands. Germs and such." He looked at Kagome, "She is beautiful. How long have you had her?"_

_Kagura looked at the girl, "I'd say about two years." She looked back at Mr. Onigumo, "She's served her purpose and I need money. How much do you want her for?"_

_He looked at her, "Not so quickly. I don't just take anyone." He looked back at Kagome, "Stand." _

_Kagome did as told. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, Kagura looked at the act in disdain. She was better than Kagome yet he wouldn't touch her hand. _

"_What do you think Kikyo?" He asked._

_The girl behind him smiled and touched Kagome's forehead. "She's fragile. We will definitely have fun with her." She licked her lips. _

_Kagome took her hand back and stepped back next to Kagura. Kagura stepped in front of her, "So do we have a price or should I contact my other buyer?"_

_Mr. Onigumo looked at her in distaste, "How is 50 million?"_

_Kagura grinned, dollar signs in her eyes, "That sounds perfect. Shall we do the contract?"_

_Mr. Onigumo waved his hand to the side of the room where a little table with a knife was sitting. The four of them walked over to it. Kagura nodded to Kagome, she knew what to do. She was going on buyer number 6. She pulled her shirt off and pulled her hair in front of her. There was a tattoo of a winged beast on her back in blue ink, Kagura took the knife and slit her hand. She ran it over Kagome's back and said a few words in ancient tongue. The tattoo absorbed the blood and slowly disappeared. _

_She stood and handed Mr. Onigumo the knife. He smirked and cut his hand. "This will hurt my dear." _

_Kagome looked at him and nodded. She felt his warm blood being rubbed across her back. He said a few words in ancient tongue as well and kissed the nape of her neck. The blood started to form a dark tattoo and Kagome fell to the floor in agony. She screamed and her breathing became heavy and labored. Another scream escaped from her lips. This tattoo was much larger than her last. It encompassed her whole back and some of her stomach. She looked up at her new owner, he was grinning maliciously. _

_Kikyo knelt to her, "Doesn't it feel good?" She helped her up off the floor. "Welcome to the family, sister."_

The clanking of metal could be heard in the park. Kagome was sweating; she looked over at the three friends she had come here with. They were surrounded by demons so they wouldn't interfere with the fight. The demons loved this, seeing the two girls fight. Kagome could remember when she first got into the Onigumo family everyone wanted the two girls to fight. They never did, for good reason. Naraku forbade it.

"Doesn't this feel amazing?!" Kikyo yelled at her as she swung her swords at her. "How long have we wanted to dig our swords into each other?"

Kagome jumped back just barely missing the blades. "That was not a mutual feeling; you are the only one that held hatred towards me." She swung her sword at Kikyo scratching her leg.

Kikyo looked at her blood coming from the fresh wound. "You stole Naraku from me." She gritted. She swung her blades at Kagome again. Kagome was able to block and knock the swords out of Kikyo's hands. She held her sword to Kikyo's throat. "Go ahead, do it."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her, "You know I can't."

"That's right, because I forbade it." A deep voice said behind Kagome. She swung her sword around but the man caught the blade between his fingers. "Did you girls really think I wouldn't know about this little dance of yours?"

Kikyo looked away from him, "Why are you here?"

Naraku looked at her, "I'll deal with you later." He looked at Kagome, "Where have you been?" He reached up his hand to her cheek and rubbed it lightly.

"Hiding." She answered. She didn't want him touching her but she couldn't reject him. It was against her blood.

"Are you ready to come home?" He asked.

Every cell in her body was yelling yes, something she couldn't control. "I hate you."

Naraku narrowed his eyes and grinned. "They all do." He said. "I tell you what my sweet Kagome, I will give you a week. At the end of that week you will return to me. Understand."

She just looked at him. He touched her cheek again and ran his thumb over her lips. "You belong to me, remember that." He looked at Kikyo, "Go home." He looked at the demons as well and they got the hint. "I see you made new friends." His eyes landed on Inuyasha then back to Kagome, "You can't replace him, he's dead." He leaned down to her and kissed her.

Inuyasha watched as this man touched Kagome and how motionless she stood. He didn't even see this man come over to them. He assumed that he was Naraku Onigumo by how Kikyo and demons acted. Naraku looked over at the three of them, his eyes landing on Inuyasha. He felt a shudder go up his spine. Naraku's eyes looked through his soul he felt like. He clenched his fist when Naraku kissed Kagome and she did nothing.

Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "There's nothing she can do."

He looked back at Kagome and watched Naraku disappear. Kagome fell to her knees and breathed in; she was so helpless in front of that man. She heard Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha approach her as she put her sword back. She looked up at them, "I can't go back to school, they will be waiting for me there."

Sango knelt down to her, "Who was that man and what did he say to you?"

"It was Naraku wasn't it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up at him, "Yes, it was Naraku, my owner." She stood up and brushed off any dirt on her knees. "He's giving me a week, at the end of it I will have to return to him. Unfortunately I can't disobey him. It goes against every cell in my body."

"Then what do we do?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked at him then Inuyasha, "You have to either buy me or fight Naraku to free me."

Inuyasha looked at her, "What makes you think I can fight him?" He sort of yelled. There was no way he could fight a man who probably was born with a sword in his hand. "Do I look like I fight on a daily basis, cause I don't. I make robots and holograms!"

"So you are fine with me going back to him?" Kagome said.

"I don't even know you!" He yelled. "You were friends with my parents, you have weapons that come out of your body, and you are owned by an evil looking bloke. That's all I know about you Kagome."

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"What?"

"You really think you don't know me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her, "Fine, then let's have a history lesson." She stepped towards him and grabbed the back of his neck and forcibly kissed him. Pictures and memories flooded Inuyasha's mind. He saw when Kagome was born, when she was first bought, the pain she went through with each transaction. He also saw when she met his father. The two had hit it off instantly. Their friendship was almost taboo.

She cut off the kiss. "Now you know. I will not return to Naraku, he has done so many bad things to me. Violated me, abused me, I'm not going back to him. You will fight and you will free me. I will help you." She held up her hand and the red glow appeared. The Takashi Treasure came out of her hand. "I will train you to use this sword. Your father trained me how to fight, and as you saw I can hold my own."

Inuyasha nodded, feeling defeated. He couldn't get the pictures he just saw out of his mind. The terror he felt and saw through Kagome's memories. He had a feeling she was hiding some things from him though. "I'll make a deal with you." He said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't like deals."

"I know, but I won't train unless you agree." He said.

"What do you want?"

"Answers; I will train and fight for your freedom but you have to tell me why my father really died and why Naraku wants you back so badly. I want to know everything." He said.

"If you win me my freedom I will tell you anything you want to know." Kagome agreed.

Miroku cleared his throat and smiled, "We can use my families training hall, and it's not used by anyone. I can also have us excused from classes so we can focus on the training. We all need to be prepared for this fight."

Sango sighed, "Well then we better get to work."

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for Chapter five, It Begins.<strong>

**Tootles.**


	5. It Begins

**Here is the next chapter. This was an interesting chapter to write and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

><p>Sango and Kagome stood in the training hall looking at it shine in the sunlight. It hadn't been used in a few months now so it had needed cleaning. Kagome looked at Sango, "I think that should do." She smiled.<p>

Sango looked at her, "Shall we give it a test round?"

Kagome smiled even bigger, "I'd love to." She walked over to a wall and pulled two bokens down. "I won't go easy on you."

Sango smirked, "I'd hope not." She took one of the bokens and bowed to her friend.

Both girls took a fighting stance; Kagome lowered her body into a lunge squat, her left leg going out behind her. Her arms close to her body and her hands dtiff and precise. She held the boken to were it was resting on her shoulder, ready for to swing it out need be. This was the fighting stance of the Onigumo family, low to the ground ready to strike, like a snake. Sango spread her legs apart and lowered just a little bit, her right arm raised above her head with the boken. Her left arm rose with her palm facing to the right.

Kagome recognized the stance. It was an ancient demon hunter fighting stance. She closed her eyes and recalled a woman she use to know. Tsubaki was a shrine maiden turned demon hunter. Many demons fell to her blade. Kagome only knew her because she herself had to hide from the hunter. A protector's soul was worth more than a demon's in that time. If killed, the soul is absorbed into the weapon used and the user and weapon become stronger.

"You have demon hunter blood in you." Kagome said.

Sango nodded. "It's a forgotten art now since demons and humans live together in peace. We can thank the Year of Light for that."

One breath. Two breaths. Sango attacked. Stepping forward and swinging her boken down on Kagome. She blocked the attack and looked at Sango, "You say that as if it's a bad thing." She said and swung her left leg from under her and knocking Sango off balance.

Sango grunted when her back hit the floor. She quickly did a back flip off the ground and got away from the next attack. She looked at Kagome, "If we could still hunt demons then ones like Naraku wouldn't be a problem."

Kagome charged her and swung her boken at her stomach. The attack was blocked and Sango twisted against the boken to swing a kick at Kagome's head. She duck into a split and rolled out of it to get back to her stance.

"What about the good demons, they would also be hunted. What would happen if someone hunted Inuyasha? Would you just let them take his soul?" She asked.

At this point Miroku and Inuyasha came walking into the hall with a few drinks and snacks. When they looked at the girls they we frozen in their spots, "They look like two celestial beings dancing to a dangerous song." Miroku said.

The two girls charged each other and clashed their bokens. "I would protect him! Miroku would as well!" Sango yelled and swung her boken down on Kagome again. "We wouldn't let anything happen to him!"

Kagome blocked each attack. "You really think you could protect him? You can't even land an attack on me!" Kagome grabbed Sango's boken and swung her own at the now helpless girl. Sango bent backwards and did another back flip to avoid the attack.

Sango stood and looked at her. "You're holding back aren't you?"

Kagome nodded. "If I was not you would be headed to a medic." She walked over to the weapon wall and returned the bokens. She turned back and looked at Sango then at the boys, "Do you understand now?"

Sango looked back at the boys then back at Kagome, "Understand what?"

"If you can't land an attack on me what makes you think you can fight a demon?" Kagome placed her hand on her stomach. Her hand started to glow and she pulled a dagger out.

Inuyasha watched as the metal came from her small hand and he felt uneasy. He took a step back, "What is that?" He asked.

Kagome held up the dagger to the light that was flowing in. She looked at Sango, "You know what it is, don't you?"

She nodded, "It's a demon killer, there is a powerful aura coming from it."

"As it should be, this belonged to the Demon Hunter Tsubaki. She killed over a 100 demons." Kagome ran her fingers over the blade. "She also killed one protector with this blade." She held it out to Sango and closed her eyes. The dagger started to morph into another weapon. A boomerang of sorts, "When she killed that protector the dagger absorbed all the treasures that she had."

Miroku set the treats and drinks down that he was holding and looked at her, "Why do you have it?"

Kagome looked up at him, "I killed her." She let it morph back into the dagger and walked over to Sango. She grabbed her hand and placed the dagger in it. At first it stung Sango but then it felt right.

Sango looked at Kagome, "I thought a treasure had to accept you before you could touch it."

"It has accepted you. You have Demon Hunter blood in your veins. It recognizes that and knows you are its owner." Kagome held up her hands, there were burn marks on both of them. "It rejected me, there's no way I could use it. We will have to get a hilt for you so you can have a place for it. Learn to use it over this next week and don't get near Inuyasha with it." Kagome walked over to the boys and took one of the snacks Inuyasha was holding. "You should probably get ready for a fight, after I eat you and I will have a test fight. I need to see how bad you are, and then we will go from there." She walked past the boys and left the hall.

Inuyasha lay on the floor of the training hall. He was waiting for Kagome to come back. He held his hand above him and thought out loud, "Why did that dagger accept Sango so quickly but my sword didn't..?"

"Because you are afraid." Came Kagome's voice.

Inuyasha sat up and looked at her. "And she wasn't afraid?"

Kagome looked at him then at her hands, "I don't think Sango knows what fear is. Or she knows it so well that it has become a part of her." She looked up at him, "You are afraid of fighting Naraku. You don't want to lose your friends. You fear me even. Unless you let go of fear or let it become one with you the sword will reject you." She went and sat next to him. "But that's not all, sorrow and being alone. You need to accept these aspects of yourself." She tapped his forehead, "You've been running from them haven't you?"

"Wouldn't you?" he asked her.

"I can't afford to. Emotions get in the way, if I let them guide me then people get killed or I get killed." She looked back at him.

"Is that how my father died?" He asked her.

She looked into his eyes, "I'll tell you soon." She stood and he followed. "Now we fight. Let me see your stance."

He looked back at the weapon wall, "What about the bokens?"

She laughed, "In due time, your stance."

Inuyasha kind of looked her up and down and just thought of a stance he saw in a movie recently. He lowered his body a bit and held up his arms in front of him. Kagome looked at him in disbelief, "What..are you doing?"

He looked down at his body then back at her, "This is my stance."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't think so. You're a demon, Inuyasha. Let me show you your father's stance." She spread her legs more than shoulder width apart and rose to her toes. She brought her elbows in close then elegantly rose her left arm up in front of her chest keeping her hand stiff and flat. Her right hand stayed close to her chest, her hand stiff and flat as well. "When you don't have a weapon this is the stance you use. With you up on your toes you will be able to push off and spring forward at your opponent. You try." She relaxed her body and watched as he got into the stance.

He spread his legs and rose to his toes. He raised his arms the same way she did. She walked to the side of him and poked his shoulder. He fell off balance but caught himself. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"You can't fight if you are off balance. You are worse than I thought." She sighed. She got into her fighting stance and looked at him. "Get back into your stance and come at me."

"I can't hit you." He said.

"Just try it." She said a little aggravated.

He got into his stance. He bounced a little then lunged at her. She easily blocked his fist and sent him to the ground. "We will start with your balance, and then we will go to your fighting techniques. You must master them by tomorrow. After that we will move onto the boken." She held her hand down to him to help him up. "It all depends on you though. You have to be willing to learn."

"I am. I will master it."

Kagome smiled, "Good because you will hate me by the end of it."

* * *

><p><strong>So it may be a little on the short side, but I needed it more as a filler. Next Chapter will be up in about four days, so stay tuned to see the real training begin. Also we will learn a little more about Miroku's past. <strong>

**Tootles.**


	6. Miroku's Curse

**_Okee doke, here is Chapter six, I hope you all enjoy. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuaysha._**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six:<em>

Sango and Miroku sat on a bench and watch Inuyasha as he fell off the balance beam, for the 10th time. Kagome looked down at him, "I thought you were going to master it." She said.

Inuyasha looked up at her. He stood and got back on the beam. His arms went out to the sides of him and he looked at Kagome. "Your stance is wrong. You need to spread your feet apart more. Like mine."

Inuyasha looked at her feet. She was being a show off standing on her toes but he pushed his back leg back a little, "Better?"

Kagome nodded. She walked towards him, "Now stay like that for ten minutes. I'll be back." She hopped off and started to walk away.

"Wait, you want me to stand like this for ten minutes?!" He yelled after her.

She looked back at him. "Yes. I have to go get something. I'll be back."

Miroku laughed, "Still want to do this?"

Inuyasha ignored him. Of course he did. He wanted answers and to help Kagome. Fighting was his only option; he didn't have enough money to buy her. Nor did he want to buy another being off from someone. His legs ached already. He was a demon so this shouldn't take too long to master, not like humans. Their center of balance was way off. He heard Kagome's footsteps coming back. A loud clank could be heard and her silently cursing herself. He heard the rustle of her clothes as she picked the item up and started walking again. He turned his head as she approached. She was carrying two five foot wooden rods.

She walked back to the beam and stepped up on it. She held up the two rods. "I thought we'd have a little fun." She handed one to him. "Hold it up in front of you." She said. He did as told and she held hers up. She hit one end of her rod to one end of his rod. "That's it. Just hit the ends together."

As they were doing that Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha and he took a step back. She smiled and took another step towards him. He looked behind him; he was running out of beam. He looked back at her, "Let your instincts take over. If this was a real fight what would you do?"

He shook his head, "I don't know."

"Yes you do." Kagome demanded.

He closed his eyes and breathed. He swung the rod at Kagome and she took a step back. He swung again and she ducked this time. She swung towards his legs and he blocked it. The two looked at each other. "I told you." Kagome stood and looked at Sango. "You two can practice this. I want you to be able to fight on this beam by dinner time." She stepped off the beam and handed Sango the rod. She looked at Miroku, "Come then priest, let's go start dinner."

Miroku looked at her, "It's only two."

"Yeah, and good curry takes time. Let's go." She said and started to walk off.

Miroku stood and followed her leaving Sango and Inuyasha to practice. He caught up with Kagome, "So curry really takes four hours to make?"

She glanced at him. "Good curry does, yes." The two walked into the kitchen and looked around. "You did get the kitchen stocked before we got here right?"

Miroku nodded and opened the refrigerator door. It was filled with all different types of foods. She scanned them and grabbed a big beef shoulder. "Go get a bag of potatoes, carrots, onions and celery from the pantry." She grabbed some knives from a knife block that was sitting on the counter. She thumbed the butcher knife and heard Miroku coming out of the pantry. She turned on her heel and threw it at him.

Miroku heard the air being cut by the blade that was just thrown at him. He swiftly leaned to the side and let it hit the door frame. He looked at it then at Kagome. "So you figured it out."

"How could I not? I recognized the aura coming off you. Miroku sure is a nice cover name and I have to say changing the way you look fooled me at first, Miyatsu. How are you still alive?" Kagome took the potatoes from him and set them in the sink to be washed.

He set down the other vegetables and looked at her, "After you left my shrine those many years ago I was visited by a certain priestess. I'm sure you have heard of Kana, the white priestess?" She nodded, "Well she told me I was going to be needed in the future. I thought it was a curse at first, to live forever, but then when I saw you at Inuyasha's house I knew then why she did this to me."

"You are immortal?" Kagome asked. He nodded. She turned back to the sink and washed the potatoes. "So I guess you don't need to be trained."

He laughed a little, "No I don't, but don't let that stop you from fighting me."

"Maybe one day priest." She took the potatoes out of the sink and brought them to the counter. "I think you know how to make this recipe without me telling you how."

"It is my recipe after all." He smiled and started to peel the carrots.

After much prepping the two was finally done cutting. Kagome added everything to a big stock pot. Added some water then put it on the stove. Miroku put the lid on it and nodded, "I'm surprised you remember that. It was over 50 years ago that I made it."

"Well it was really good." She smiled. "Shall we go check on the demon and the hunter?"

Miroku nodded, "We are a weird group aren't we? A protector, a demon, a demon hunter and a priest, such an odd mix."

"Yet we work so well together."

When they got back to the two, Kagome was a bit taken aback by what she saw. Each of them had bruises and cuts. "I told you guys to practice, not beat each other up."

Both Inuyasha and Sango jumped and looked at them. "It comes with the trade." Sango said. "We mastered it."

"Let me see then." Kagome said sitting down next to Miroku.

After about ten minutes of the two showing Kagome how quickly they had advanced she stood. "Good. Inuyasha you will train with me tomorrow. We will work on your swordsmanship. Sango you will work with Miroku, I'm sure he can teach you some things." Kagome said and looked at the priest.

"How would he know what to teach me?" Sango asked slightly confused. Sure the guy had physical ability but she'd never seen him raise a finger against anyone.

"It turns out Miroku has a few secrets of his own." Kagome smiled. "All in good time; you two should go shower and rest. Dinner should be done in a couple hours. We will have to come up with a battle plan afterwards." Kagome looked at all of them and started to walk towards the room that she and Sango were sharing.

Sango and Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "You have secrets?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku scratched his head, "Well you guys remember that grandfather I was telling you about?"

Sango got off the beam and walked over to him, "The one who helped Kagome?"

Miroku nodded, "Well that's actually me. I was cursed, or blessed depending on how you look at it. I'm immortal, I can't die."

Inuyasha got off the beam and walked over to him and Sango, "It's like I don't even know you guys."

"Well I didn't tell you guy's because I didn't think it was needed to know. I didn't know why I made immortal so why go telling people about it and get thrown into a Looney bin?" Miroku said. He stood, "It seems this moment in our lives has been set in stone since before the Year of Light." He sighed.

Sango dropped the rod, "Am I the only one who thinks this is all a bit sketchy?"

"It's very sketchy but isn't that what makes it interesting my dear?" Miroku asked her.

Sango just looked at him, "You better be there for me when I need you Miroku, or I will kill you." She said and walked away from the two boys.

"But I can't die.." Miroku said after her.

"I don't think that's going to stop her." Inuyasha laughed, "So how old are you?"

"I honestly don't remember. Age became just an abstract thing to me. I've been all over and met so many people. Lost so many friends, fell in love once, she was a mistake though." Miroku looked up at the setting sun, "I'm going to tell her how I feel if we survive this thing."

Inuyasha patted Miroku's back, "You will survive no matter if we do or don't. But I don't plan on dying. Demons can live a long time and it appears so can protectors, we can't just leave you to yourself. God only know what you will do by yourself." He laughed.

Miroku also laughed, "Indeed, shall we go clean up some for dinner? It's my own recipe. I'm honestly surprised Kagome remembered it."

Inuyasha sniffed, "Yes cause I can smell it and it smells amazing."

After dinner the four sat around a small table and sipped at some tea. Miroku was the first to speak, "So one day down, what is our plan Kagome?"

Kagome picked up a box that was sitting next to her. She set it on the table and looked at everyone. "This is the Onigumo treasure." She said. "It is a rare kind of treasure that doesn't appear very often." She turned the box around and opened it. Inside was a dagger with a snake engraved into the handle. In front of it was sitting a small pink jewel. "These both came from when Naraku made the treasure. Unfortunately the person cannot pick what the treasure is. Whatever comes out is made for a reason. I didn't understand the reason till now, well technically last night." She picked the dagger up, "This dagger has to go through Naraku's heart." She looked at Inuyasha. "I will do this part. You must weaken him before I can do it though."

"Why can't I just kill him with my sword?" He asked.

She set the dagger down, "You should not taint your hands with killing someone Inuyasha. Your parents would not want that."

"And you are okay with tainting yours?"

"She laughed, sadly, "My hands are already tainted." She looked up at him then back to the box. "Your sword will wound him if you hit in the right places. I will teach you that in a couple days." She touched the jewel, "I don't know what this does. I've talked to several people about it and they all turn me away." She looked at Sango then Miroku, "You two will have to deal with the demons and any protectors that will be there." She put a piece of paper on the table. "This is the map of his house. It is an old shrine that has been in his family for generations now. The front gate is guarded by guard demons and once we get past them the grounds are crawling with all sorts of demons. He likes to collect them you could say." She closed the box and set it in her lap.

"Once we defeat all the demons then what?" Sango asked.

"Come assist us. Kikyo will be with Naraku. She is his top protector and he will keep her close. He will most likely use the treasure from her. It is a long scythe. If you are hit by it you instantly die. So be careful. If we can defeat Kikyo before she is able to summon it then we will be safe." Kagome responded.

"Why can only that dagger kill him? You would think when summoning a treasure it would be to help you not destroy you." Miroku said.

"There are different types of treasures. Some are meant to help you, some kill certain breeds and others kill you. If the protector is in harm or in pain then the treasure that comes out will help them not the owner." Kagome sighed. "We weren't meant to be owned by anyone. We weren't meant to be someone's personal treasure chest. When Naraku preformed the ritual for his treasure he abused me and I was scared so the treasure that came out was meant to kill him. He couldn't even be near it, it was that powerful."

"And I'm guessing you are the only one who can touch the dagger." Sango said. Kagome nodded. Sango sighed, "Well," She looked at Miroku, "Do you have any sort of weapon?"

He smirked, "But of course I do." He looked at Kagome.

Kagome nodded and stood. She held out her hand and it lit a bright red color and a double ended sword staff appeared. She spun it around and did a little twist before looking at Miroku again. "I do love doing that."

Miroku stood and took it from her. "When I had let her stay with me she gave me this as a thank you but before she could physically give it me she had to leave." The two swords on either end were shining in the light that flickered lightly above them. The handle of it was gold and had three dots on it. "I think I'm set." He smiled at Sango.

"That belonged to a war lord back in my early days. He died on the battle field and gave it to me. He was also my first love." Kagome blushed slightly. "He was a strong man and very brave and that's why this treasure was made."

Inuyasha blinked. It never dawned on him that Kagome had a past love interest. She always said she loved his father but that was different. "Wait, I thought you had to be accepted by a weapon to be able to use it."

"Bravery, that's what it was made on. Miyatsu," Kagome shook her head, "I mean Miroku knew the dangers of taking me into his shrine. He was brave that night and the treasure recognized that. All the treasures work differently." She stretched, "I think that should it for tonight. I'm awfully tired and we all need our rest for tomorrow."

Sango stood, "I agree, shall we call it a night boys?"

The two mentioned nodded. Sango and Kagome walked in front of the boys as they went to the rooms.

"Miroku, is she hiding something from us?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

Miroku looked at him, "Of course she is. She's a protector. They have secrets that they have to protect as well. Don't tell me you are having second thoughts now."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Yesterday we were all school kids, now we are training to kill a demon that is on a totally different level than us." He pointed at Kagome, "And she has to kill him. How many people has she killed before?"

"Do you really want to know?" Miroku asked him.

Inuyasha thought about that. Did he really want to know the past of such a secretive girl? Why did she have so many secrets? Most of the people she knew were dead, aside from the obvious. So why still hide things? He guessed he could ask her after they defeated Naraku. That was another thing, what was their relationship? Kikyo said something about Kagome replacing her. He'd have to ask her about it tomorrow. Surely she could give him some answers, something to make him less confused about the whole situation.

Kagome and Sango looked at the boys, "Goodnight." They said in unison and walked into their room.

Miroku nodded to them as he and Inuyasha went to their room. "Just forget about it for now Inuyasha, nothing good comes from worrying about something that's not in your hands."

Inuyasha sighed, he was right. He was still going to ask her tomorrow about it though. He closed his eyes and swiftly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you all think? Don't forget to leave a review! Next chapter will be posted some time this weekend. Have a great week everyone!<strong>


End file.
